Tekken Tag Tournament 3 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997)
Tekken Tag Tournament 3 is a Tag Team fighting game created by Bandai Namco and it's the direct sequel to Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Characters Veterans *Jin Kazama/Devil Jin *Kazuya Mishima/Devil *Heihachi Mishima *Ling Xiaoyu *Alisa Bosconovitch *Lars Alexandersson *Asuka Kazama *Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort *Steve Fox *Hwoarang *Panda *Kuma II *Lee Chaolan *Eleonore "Leo" Kliesen *Paul Phoenix *Marshall Law *Nina Williams *King II *Craig Marduk *Prototype Jack *Jack-7 *Bryan Fury *Robert "Bob" Richards *Julia Chang *Lucky Chloe *Josie Rizal *Angel *Baek Doo San *Sebastian *Bruce Irvin *Armor King II *Christie Monteiro *Mokujin *Raven *Master Raven *Feng Wei *Claudio Serafino *Ganryu *Kunimitsu *Yoshimitsu *Lei Wulong *Roger Jr. *Gigas *Anicent Ogre **True Ogre *Jinpachi Mishima *Kazumi Mishima **Devil Kazumi *Jun Kazama **Unknown Newcommers *Tetsujin *Kinjin *Balloon Mode Alisa *Evil Xiaoyu *Devil Asuka *Devil Heihachi Third Party *Gon *Akuma from Street Fighter *Geese Howard from Fatal Fury *Noctis Lucis Caelum from Final Fantasy XV *Negan from The Walking Dead *Kasumi from Dead or Alive *Kazuma Kiryu from Yakuza *Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto DLC *Anna Williams *Slim Bob *Sergei Dragunov *Alex *Michelle Chang *Dr.Gepetto Bosconovitch *Eddy Gordo *Combot *Katarina Alves *Shaheen *Miguel Caballero Rojo *Miharu Hirano *Roger *Tiger Jackson *Wang Jinrei Modes *Arcade *Versus *Training *Survival *Boss Rush *Gallery *Options Character Art Gallery Veterans File:Jin Kazama-1.png|Jin Kazama File:Kazuya Mishima-0.png|Kazuya Mishima File:Heihachi Mishima-1.png|Heihachi Mishima File:Ling Xiaoyu-0.png|Ling Xiaoyu Marvel vs capcom 3 alisa bosconovitch by kingoffiction-dblcoyw.png|Alisa Bosconovitch File:Lars alexandersson tekken7 render png by dadooosweet-d9vpn7i.png|Lars Alexandersson Asuka Kazama.png|Asuka Kazama File:Lili tekken7 render png by dadooosweet-d9vpmhx.png|Lili Rochefort File:Tekken 7 steve fox cutout render by deadlypoisonbeauty-da7p7zf.png|Steve Fox File:Hwoarang tekken 7 render by yukizm-dbi2rak.png|Hwoarang File:Panda.png|Panda File:Kuma.png|Kuma II File:Lee chaolin tekken 7 render cutout by deadlypoisonbeauty-db3lqhh.png|Lee Chaolan File:Leo Kliesen.png|Leo Kliesen File:220px-Paul Phoenix (T7).png|Paul Phoenix File:220px-Marshall Law (T7).png|Marshall Law File:67bc1848ae3ed12d48aeed2d68981da9.png|Nina Williams File:Tekken 7 king png by tekkensarmorking-d9un04l.png|King II File:Craig Marduk TTT2.png|Craig Marduk File:Prototype Jack TTT2.png|Prototype Jack File:Jack-7 (T7).png|Jack-7 File:Tekken 7 bryan fury render by swordofheaven89-dbnt7f5.png|Bryan Fury File:Bob Richards.png|Bob Richards File:Julia Chang.png|Julia Chang Tekken 7 render by irancover-d8nxmsm.png|Lucky Chloe File:Josie Rizal.png|Josie Rizal File:Angel TTT2.png|Angel File:Baek Doo San TTT2.png|Baek Doo San File:Sebastian TTT2.png|Sebastian File:Bruce Irvin TTT2.png|Bruce Irvin File:Armorking.png|Armor King II File:Christie Monteiro TTT2.png|Christie Monteiro File:Mokujin.png|Mokujin File:Raven Tekken.png|Raven File:Master raven png render by mrvideo vidman-dac7rd4.png|Master Raven File:Ganryu.png|Ganryu File:Kunimitsu TTT2.png|Kunimitsu File:Yoshimitsu (T7).png|Yoshimitsu File:Lei by realjoky-dcjcwx6.png|Lei Wulong File:Roger-jr-tekken-6-bloodline-rebellion-picture.png|Roger Jr. File:Ancient Ogre.png|Anicent Ogre File:Jinpachi Mishima.png|Jinpachi Mishima Kazumi Mishima.png|Kazumi Mishima File:Jun kazama 2012 04 25 by blood huntress-d4xnvnw.png|Jun Kazama Newcommers File:Tetsujin.png|Tetsujin File:Kinjin.png|Kinjin Balloon Mode Alisa.png|Balloon Mode Alisa File:Evil Xiaoyu.png|Evil Xiaoyu Devil Asuka Kazama.png|Devil Asuka Bosses File:Ancient Ogre.png|Anicent Ogre File:True Ogre TTT2.png|True Ogre File:Jinpachi Mishima.png|Jinpachi Mishima Devil Asuka Kazama.png|Devil Asuka File:Kazuya Mishima-0.png|Kazuya Mishima File:Devil kazuya true form beta extraction by jin 05-d5hamk4.png|Devil File:Evil Xiaoyu.png|Evil Xiaoyu File:Jin Kazama-1.png|Jin Kazama File:Devil Jin Kazama.png|Devil Jin Kazumi Mishima.png|Kazumi Mishima File:Devil Kazumi.png|Devil Kazumi File:Jun kazama 2012 04 25 by blood huntress-d4xnvnw.png|Jun Kazama File:Unknown.png|Unknown File:Heihachi Mishima-1.png|Heihachi Mishima Third Party File:Gon.png|Gon File:Tekken 7 FR Akuma.png|Akuma File:Geese Howard.png|Geese Howard File:Noctis T7.png|Noctis Lucis Caelum File:Negan Tekken.png|Negan File:Stars - Kasumi.png|Kasumi File:Kazuma Kiryu Kiwami.png|Kazuma Kiryu File:2l2D4Hs.png|Naruto Uzumaki DLC File:Slim Bob TTT2.png|Slim Bob File:Tekken 7 dragunov render by datflashkid-d8wzg5y.png|Sergei Dragunov File:Alex TTT2.png|Alex File:40a0a580068a97e2675164e8c1a623f0.png|Michelle Chang File:Dr. Bosconovitch TTT2.png|Dr.Bosconovitch File:Eddy Gordo - Full-body CG Art Image - Tekken 6.png|Eddy Gordo File:Combot TTT2 CG.png|Combot File:Shaheen.png|Shaheen File:Tekken 7 miguel cutout render by deadlypoisonbeauty-dalfggc.png|Miguel Caballero Rojo File:Miharu TTT2.png|Miharu Hirano File:Wang TTT2.png|Wang Jinrei Category:Video Games Category:Tekken Category:Tekken games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Street Fighter Category:Fatal Fury Category:Dead or Alive Category:Yakuza Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:T Rated Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo switch games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:Final Fantasy Category:DLC Category:Games Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's games Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:The Walking Dead Category:Video games Category:Capcom Category:SNK Category:Square Enix Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Shonen Jump